Summer Jealousy
by Ms.Popularity
Summary: When Luchia wins an exotic cruise to Cuba,the mermaids think it's the perfect time to win Kaito's heart.How? Jealousy of course! Major LuchiaKaito.Minor on other couples.Rating may go up in later chapters!Flames are welcome!STORY WILL BE DISCONTINUED.
1. Chapter 1:Make Him Jealous!

Summer Jealousy

This takes place while Kaito is under Mikeru/Mikaru's spell and dosen't remember Luchia.

Everyone is sixteen except Sierra who is only fourteen

Me:Hello people,boys and girls or whoever is reading this!

Kaito:Oh Shut Up!!Can't you see I'm in the middle of a steamy make out session here!

Me:I'll tear up your Beach Boys magazine.

Kaito:NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!(starts crying in chibi form)

Me:Give me your tv show and it's yours.

Kaito:No Way.(Suddenly starts smoking with poker face)

Luchia:I thought you said you gave up on smoking you jerk!NO wonder your'e kissing stinks!!! (Starts crying in chibi form)

Nagisa:Whew!!Someone stole my Beach Boy mag!!!

Kaito:Eep!!

Nagisa:Get back here you &# jerk!!!(Chases Kaito with barbie bat)

Luchia:Kaito we are done!! I'm getting back together with Ken!!

DUN DUN DUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUNNNNNNNNN

Me:Ok anwayssssss...ENJOY THE STORY!!!!!!!!

Chapter 1:Make Him Jealous!

"SUMMER SHOPPING" squealed Hanon as she stared at the multiple bikini's with starry eyes. "But Hanon don't you thinks these are a bit..."

"Slutty,revealing,desperate"finished Rina as she looked at the bright red Luchia. "Come on Luchia you would look so sexy in this pink bikini aand maybe this one and this one"

squealed Hanon holding up multiple bikini's. "But I couldn't!!"stuttered Luchia bright red as Hanon dumped piles of bathing suits on her. Luchia ended up buying all of the bathing

suits and half the lingire section. "Oi Hanon,why am I carrying your'e bags!!!"yelled Luchia as Hanon ran to multiple sales."Let's just get some milkshakes and go home, It's

boiling in here!"sighd Rina as she wiped off her forehead.Even in the airconditioned mall it was hot."I agree" sighed Luchia sleepily."Hey look,look, It's one of those cruise

contests!!"said Hanon pointing at the big sign."Win a cruise for 10 to the exotic Cuba.All expenses will be on the cruise company!Hotel,food,rides,tours,anything!!"read Luchia

excitedly as she and Hanon did a happy dance."Come on,people almost never win those things"grumbled Rina."Well I'm going to enter!The winner is gonna be on 98.07(I have

no clue what station that is..) at 6!"grinned Luchia as she handed the lady her form."Your loss"muttered Rina.

LATER AT 6:00

"Maybe Rina was right,I doubt I'll win"sighed Luchia as she painted her nails bubble gum pink."Come Luchia!Have faith!! Mermaid Contest Pitch!!!"said Hanon encouragingly as

she started singing.Luchia sweat dropped."Eh hehe"laughed Luchia nervously."NOW FOR THE WINNER OF OUR TRIP FOR 10 CRUISE TO CUBA,THE WINNER

IS...NANAMI LUCHIA!!!" yelled the radio."OHHHHH MMMMMYYYYYY GGGGOOOOOOOODDDDD!!!!!!!"squealed Luchia knocking over the nail polish.She and

Hanon did a happy dance while squealing as the radio guy started explaining about the trip."Hanon call Coco,Karen,Noelle, and Sierra! I'll call Kaitou,Nagisa,and Mashairo

(sorry If I didn't spell his name right)!!! The two girls grabbed there cells as they started callling people.This was going to be a longgggg night.

WAITING AT THE CRUISE DOCK

"Luchia,I'm worried about Mikaru,what If she gets sick,or goes to the hospital,or maybe the flu, or a fever,I knew I should have stayed wi-" "Kaito just relax, her brother said

he'de take care of everything and would send word about Miakaru-chan's condition everyday"said Luchia gentely.Even though It hurt her, she wanted Kaito to be happy,even If

his happiness didn't include her."Now listen you! I invited on this trip so you could relax and take a break, not worry about Mikaru-chan! It's only one week so try to loosen up

and relax!"said Luchia sternly.Kaitou just nodded giving her one of his rare smiles that wasen't directed at Mikaru.Luchia felt her insides melt as she tried not to cry."Nagisa I'm

worried about Luchia dosen't she look a bit down?I thought for sure this vacation would get her mind of Kaito!"whispered Hanon"Oi Hanon quit playin goo-goo-gaga with your

boyfriend and help me pick a bikini!"yelled Karen making Hanon turn red.She stomped over to Karen and pointed at a purple tube top bikini with multi coloured flowers."

Thanks" muttered Karen."Sorry Hanon,Karen's been In a bad mood lately because of the heat,Oh yes I forgot,Aqua Regina-sama visited us a few days ago and told us some

great news.During the summer,water doen't alter our human bodies.Instead we must touch our pearls,apparently Aqua Regina-sama said we've "earned the right"after helping

Sierra be born"giggled Noelle. Hanon's eye's became as big as fruit tarts."WWWHHHHHHAAAAAATTTTT!!!!!!!!!!"shrieked Hanon.Everyone on the Dock turned to stare at

her. Hanon sweat dropped."Nothing to see here!!"yelled Hanon laughing nervously."It's true,I was there,apparently all mermaid princesses get the priveledge as soon as they

preform a deed of great importance" said Coco as she lathered her back in sun tan lotion."Yes! Yes! I saw it to!Aqua Regina walked in looking sparkly in her dress of sea

diamonds!"giggled Sierra acting as innocent as a four-year-old.Hanon smiled as she jumped over to Luchia.She grabbed Luchia by the arm and dragged her to the corner.

"What did you do that for Hanon!"hissed Luchia."Aqua-Regina-sama said that during the summer water won't alter our human bodies"whispered Hanon

excitedley."Really"whispered Luchia as her eyes grew as big as oranges(even though they already areeee..)Both of the girls jumped as a huge honk sounded through the

area.The ran to catch up with the others as they loaded onto the boat."Oi Luchia hurry up"yelled Kaito as he grasped her wrist pulling her onto the boat."Ok you guys,here are

the room pairs,Hanon and Nagisa,Me and Mashairo,Karen and Noelle,Coco and Sierra and..Luchia and Kaitou"said Rina as she handed out the keys._Alone!In a room with_

_ Kaitou for a week!Eep!_thought Luchia turning bright red."Oi Luchia are you ok?Do you have a fever or somethin,your bright red"said Kaito with concern as he pressed his

hand to her forehead.She became even more red."Eh!Eh!Me!?Of course I'm ok!Just peachy and a little tired..."she rambled."Mashairo,why don't you and the guys go unpack

your stuff before Luchia gets a heart attack"said Rina missing the tender look he gave her.As soon as the boys left Luchis gave out a sigh of relief."I swear you act like such a

rambling idiot in front of that boy,seirously,you need to act a little more sexier and seductive If you want him to remember you"scoffed Karen bopping her on the head."We all

know your'e to shy to actually try to seduce Kaito-kun so why don't you make him jealous?"said Coco"That's perfect!You could get any boy Luchia with that pink bikini I got

you!"squealed Hanon.Luchia turned bright red at the menton of **that** bikini."It may seem inconsiderate to Kaito-kun's feelings but a girls gotta do what a girls got to do to get her

man!"said Noelle with a fire in her misty blue eyes."This isn't going to end well"muttered Rina"But what-" Luchia turned around.KAITO WAS DRAPED IN GIRLS!! All of them

were tall,curvy,and beautiful and wore a slutty bikini."ALRIGHT!!THAT'S IT I'M GOING TO MAKE KAITO JEALOUS!!!!!!!" yelled Luchia stomping off to her room.

Me:Hope you-

Kaito:Luchia please no!  
Luchia:I was able to forgive you after you went out with that that gay Mikeru guy but...but...

Nagisa:I want my mag!

Me:HOPE YOU EN-

Kaitou:Never you fool!Muhahahahah!!!!!!

Me:HOPPPPEEEEE YOOOUUUUU EENJJJOYED THE FRICKEN STORRRRRYYYYYY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

(All stare)

Me:And pleaseee...

Everyone:REVIEWWWWW!!!!!!!!


	2. Chapter 2:Luchia's Date with Ryuu!

Summer Jealousy

This takes place while Kaito is under Mikeru/Mikaru's spell and dosen't remember Luchia.

Everyone is sixteen except Sierra who is only fourteen

Me:Hello my people!Dudes and Duddets!!

Luchia:Get back here Kaitou so I can break up with you!!!!

Nagisa:Come back here you jackass!!!

Kaitou:Never!!!MUHAHAHAHA!!!

Hanon:Nagisa!!!!!Why did you leave right in the middle of our date!!!!

Me:Excuse me!!!Freaky anime boys and girls!!!???

Nagisa:NO!!Wait Hanon!!!

Kaitou:Hehehehe(creeps off)

Luchia:Kaitou!!!!WAHHH!!!!!!

Me:Everyone SHAWD UP!!!!!

Hanon:But Nagisa left m-

Me:Don't really care now,enjoy the story!!!!!!

Author's Note:Thanks for the reviews!I thinks It's really great that people like my story and this time I put space between the dialog but I think I'll keep the spelling of the names the same.And again...ENJOY!!!

Chapter 2:Luchia's Date with Ryuu!

_I can't believe that Kaitou!_ thought Luchia as she angrily,not to menton carelessly threw here

clothes into the closet. She stopped for a second stareing at the bikini._But I couldn't,even If Kaitou did think I looked sexy he's only_

_has eyes for Mikaru_ thought Luchia as a lone tear slid down her face._Dosen't mean I can't try!_ thought Luchia slipping into the

bikini.She stared at her self in the mirror. Since she had met Kaitou at fourteen she had really grown. She was taller with more

noticable curves and her chest had pumped up. She turned bright red at her reflection.She looked like something out of a PlayBoy

commercial! "Luchia!Luchia!"yelled Hanon bursting into the room."Ahhhh your sooo kawai!!!"squealed Hanon getting starry eyed."I

knew the floral bottom and the cute little flowers were a nice touch"giggled Hanon admiring Luchia's bikini."B-but Hanon-n,i'sn't-t it-t a

bit-t-" "No way!! It looks adorable not to mention hot! Kaitou-kun will fall had over heels for you when he see's you!"squealed

Hanon."But first let's do something about your hair"said Hanon pulling out the stiff ribbons.Luchia felt Hanon lather her hair in some

sweet smelling gel than comb it."Now your hair has a lttle more volume giving you an exotic look not to mention the coconut hair gel!

You smell and look great!"smiled Hanon. "But one more thing...". Hanon tucked an orange flower in Luchia's hair."Perfect! Now go

wow Kaitou and get a cute guy!" yelled Hanon!

ON POOL DECK

Luchia walked down the deck nervously. Most of the guys whistled at her or tried to slap her

ass. _God don't these dogs have anything better to do than undress me with there eyes?_thought Luchia resisting the urge to throw the

guys of the boat. "Relax Luchia!You look great!Look even Kaitou's looking at you!" whispered Hanon pointing at Kaitou. Kaitou was

looking at her with wide eyes for a few sconds before he went back to his book._ I knew It. Kaitou will never take interest in me. He_

_loves Mikaru_ thought Luchia sadly as she felt another tear fall down her face. "A pretty girl like you shouldn't be crying" said a voice.

A tall,tannned boy, with wavy blond hair smiled dow at her. He wore a goofy grin and had two sparkiling amber eyes. Luchia laughed

sadly."I would hardly consider myself pretty when I can't get the one guy I like to pay attention to me"sighed Luchia. "Well you got

my attention" said the boy kindly."My name's Takahashi Ryuu,what's yours?"he asked playfully."I'm-m Luchia,Nanami Luchia"

Luchia muttered keeping her eyes on the ground. "Well Nanami Luchia would you like to have dinner with me tonight at the Purple

Lobster,7:00?"asked Ryuu. "You haven't known me for five minutes and you want to go on date with me?"asked Luchia with a raised

eyebrow."Thought It might cheer you up but If you don't want to go..." "No,no!I'll go! I think It's really sweet of you...Ryuu"said Luchia

nervously. She quickly gave him a peck on the cheek and ran to her room._I can't believe It-I got a date!_

LATER AT 7:00

"I got a date,lalalala,I got a dateee,lalalala,I got a-" "If your going to sing at least sing a

**song**"yelled Kaitou through the bathroom door. Luchia resisted the urge to kick him as she combed her hair. She wore a cute pink

mini dress with small pink pumps. Hanon had gone crazy with accesories while Noelle and Coco designed the dress. Hanon had

done her hair into a simple but elegant bun with whie chop sticks. She wore a choker,a braclet and small earrings of pearl. Coco and

Noelle had sown a large white ribbon to her back and a pink rose to her waist band.She looked like something out of "Perfect Prom

Dresses" or "Hot Prom Not,NOT Prom".She opened the door to the washroom and flopped down on her bed. She and Kaitou kept

sneeking glances at each other until there eyes met.They looked away in embarrasment. "S-so you-r goin-g o-out with that Ryuu guy

right,Ryuu Takahashi?"asked Kaitou as he set his book down. "Ya,that's him"Luchia muttered as she suddenly found her shoes

interesting. "I hear that he's the winner for the southern surfing competion and that this cruise was his prize,anyways...do you know

anything about him?"asked Kaitou "What are you suggesting!?"yelled Luchia her voice rising. "Well you don't know anything about

the guy,he could be a rapist, or a serial killer!" "Don't talk about Ryuu-kun like that! You don't know anything about him!Besides It's a

date not a murder!"yelled Luchia angrily.The door bell rang. "Well excuse me but **my** date is here"huffed Luchia as she walked out

slamming the door behind her. "Hello Ryuu-kun"smiled Luchia. "So I see your not crying again eh?"laughed Ryuu giving her a goofy

grin. "No"giggled Luchia. She turned bright red when Ryuu grasped her hand._I like Ryuu-kun but not in the romantic sense,maybe_

_Ryuu-kun can help me make Kaitou jealous?_

AT THE PURPLE LOBSTER

_Maybe this wasen't such a good idea,I've never know what to do in this type of situation_

thought Luchia nervously as she played with her napkin. "So,Luchia I hear your the winner of the cruise to Cuba"said Ryuu."Well

ya,that's me! Oh ya I heard that your the winner of the southern surfing competion"said Luchia setting down her napkin. "Yup,I

could show you some techniques..." grinned Ryuu. Things picked up from there.They had a great dinner filled with laughter and

Luchia thought It was really fun until Ryuu asked her a question. "So Luchia who was that guy you were talking to,you know spiky

orange hair, he's Kaitou right,from the eastern surfing competion, they say he's really good..."mused Ryuu as he chewed his sushi.

"So what's your relashinship with him?"asked Ryuu bluntly. Luchia felt her stomach drop. She was having such a great time but then

he had to bring up Kaitou! "Well,we were boyfriend and girlfriend until he went to Hawai and then well...He forgot me." muttered

Luchia forcing back tears. "He got stuck in a storm and got amnesia and has started going out with a sick girl named Mikaru, I

thought this vacation would help his memory..."muttered Luchia biting her lip. "I'm sorry Luchia, we were having such a good time

until I brought up your...boyfriend,why don't I just take you home ok"said Ryuu smiling at Luchia. Luchia just nodded sniffling as

they left.

BACK TO LUCHIA'S ROOM

"So.." "So..."muttered Luchia staring at Ryuu."I had a great time Luchia, and I hope we can

do it again"said Ryuu. He pecked her on the cheek and ran off. "Luchia turned bright red._ Did he just..._ She touched her cheek slowly

than went inside.The lights were on. She saw Kaitou lying down on the bed,he was surrounded in bags of chips and Cheez Its. He

snored lightly rolling over. Luchia giggled softly._He must have stayed up waiting for me,he was worried about me._ Luchia heaved him

on his bed and tucked him in.She stared at his sleeping face._He hasen't looked this peaceful since that day on the beach, the last_

_night with his memories_ thought Luchia as a single crystal tear ran down her cheek."Good Night...Kaitou" Luchia kissed him on the

cheek subconciously(I mean ike she didn't notice) and went to bed ont noticing her tear had become a crystal heart.

Me:Ok my People what do you think?

Hanon:I knew It! The author isn't writing about me and Nagisa because Nagisa dosen't LOVE ME!!!WAAAAAHHHH!!!!!

Nagisa:Of course I don't I'm only a kid,talk about pe-KAITOU GET BACK HERE!!!

Kaitou:Urk!!

Luchia:KAITOU YOU JERK!!

Me:Anyways,I hope my readers are happy about the dialog space(or whatever..) and don't worry, new chapters are coming soon!!

Me:AND EVERYONE PLEASE...

Everyone:REVIEWWWW!!!!!!!


	3. Chapter 3:Telling Kaitou the Truth

Summer Jealousy

This takes place while Kaito is under Mikeru/Mikaru's spell and dosen't remember Luchia.

Everyone is sixteen except Sierra who is only fourteen

Me:Thank you for all the reviews and advice my eager readers!I'll try to use your advice to improve my story!Sorry I haven't updated in a while,I've just been busy on my other fic.

Luchia:Are me and Kaitou getting married?

Hanon:DIE NAGISA!!(Throw Chainsaw)

Nagisa:GAWWWWWKKKKKK!!!!!!!!!!!

Kaitou:Noooooo!!!!!!!!

Luchia:Kaitou come back!!

Kaitou:No way you crazy bitch!!!!

Luchia:DIEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!

Luchia & Hanon:Mermaids Unite!!!!!Muhahahaha!!!

Nagisa & Kaitou:GAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!

Nagisa:I still want my Beach Boy mag back.

Kaitou:RUUUUUNNNNN!!!!!!!!

Me:Hope you enjoy the story!

Chapter 3:Telling Kaitou the Truth

_God I'm exhausted.Did Luchia have to stay out so late_ thought Kaitou as he yawned_How the heck did I get in bed?_

He heard a soft snore come from the bed beside him."I guess that answers my question"he muttered as he headed for the shower. He

screamed as he looked into the mirror.Right at the crook of his neck was a heart mark the size of a ping pong ball."GYAAAAA!!!"shrieked

Luchia falling face first into the carpet._What the hell was that noise!_Luchia untangled her legs from the sheets as she rubbed the sleep from

her eyes."Kaitou what was that noise?"asked Luchia peering into the washroom."Were did I get this mark?"ask Kaitou angrily pointing at his

neck?"Oh my god,It's so kawaiii!!!!!!!!!!!!"squealed Luchia jumping up and down."Not that,look at it!"screamed Kaitou."Eh?"Luchia looked at it

closely and was suprised to say,"It's glowing" The mark was glowing a bright pink."Did you tattoo me in my sleep or something?"asked

Kaitou angrily."No,no I swear!"giggled Luchia."What are you giggling about!!"yelled Kaitou angrily."It just makes you look sorta...girly"giggled

Luchia tying her blond hair up to reveal...the same mark."Oi Luchia!Look!"yelled Kaito his eyes widening in surprise as he stared at the

matching heart shaped mark."HOE!!!WHERE DID IT COME FROM!!"yelled Luchia rubbing the mark."Not so _kawai_ now is it?"scoffed

Kaitou."You gonna get out so I can take a shower or do you want to take one with me?"teased Kaitou laughing as the girls face turned

bright red."HOE!!!"screamed Luchia running out of the washroom leaving a laughing Kaitou.Luchia changed into a pair of jean shorts,and an

orange tanktop with orange flipflops,then she tied her hair up in a ponytail replacing her usual ribbons with an orange flower._Perfect!_ thought

Luchia smiling at her reflection."Are you testing your cheeks or do mirrors make you smile?"asked Kaitou bluntly while fiddling with his zipper.Luchia felt a vein pop.What

are you doing feeling yourself or finding out 60 different ways to give yourself a blow job?"asked Luchia with a smirk as she saw Kaitou

turn pink."Wait a second you!"yelled Kaitou throwing down the mirror as Luchia laughed."Come on blow job boy,I promised Coco I would

meet her at the gift shop so we can get some souveniers!" yelled Luchia walking to wait for Kaitou in the hallway. As soon as Kaitou finished

(doing whatever...--) they headed down to the gift shop.Luchia felt the usual uncomfortable silence fill the air._AIIIIIIIEEEE!!!!!BAKA ME!_

thought Luchia turning her usual cherry red clutching her head."Oi,Luchia"whispered Kaitou bringing his face unusually close."H-hai"Luchia

squeaked.Kaitou reached up laying a hand on her head.Luchia leaned in closing her eyes her lips puckered."You have a sticker in your

hair"said Kaitou grabbing an old Hello Kitty sticker.Luchia sweat dropped turning bright red(LOL,poor Luchia)."HAI!I knew that!

HAHAHAHAHa!!!"laughed Luchia laughing like an idiot(more laughing...)."SURE"muttered Kaitou sweatdropping_What's gotten into that bubble _

_head..._"LUCHIA!!!!!!KAITOU!!!!!OVER HERE!!!"squealed Coco jumping up and down not noticing the weird looks people were giving her."Hi

Coco.Hehehehe"laughed Luchia nervously sweatdropping."Are you on crack or something,I swear Coco!You don't just jump up and down like

a horny Micheal Jackson every time you see someone!"yelled Karen.Luchia sweatdropped again as Kaitou backed away in fear."YES

MAM!"giggled Coco saluting.Karen felt a vein pop,she muttered something about crazy carefree people her eyes turnng into slits."ORA!Luchia!Kaitou!Coco didn't tell me

you guys were coming!"laughed Noelle elegantly tucking a hair behind her ear."Noelle-chan,are Hanon and Rina coming?And what about the

guys?"asked Luchia tapped her forehead."Hanon and Rina took Sierra out to buy some new clothes and the boys went to help carry the

bags"said Noelle counting off her fingers."I pray for them"muttered Kaitou sweat dropping at the boys stupidity."All right let's shop

then!"giggled Coco grabbing Karen and Noelle by the arm an darting into the store.Luchia grabbed Kaitou dragging him to the racks."Kaitou

would this look good on me?"asked Luchia holding up a lacy pink bra.Kaitou turned light pink not noticing Luchia's devious grin._He'll get his _

_memories back for sure!Maybe If he remembers how __**close**__ we used to be _thought Luchia her grin growing."B-Baka-a!I don't-t kno-o-w-

w!"yelled Kaitou stuttered as he continud to babble randomly._I'll let him act like an idiot_ thought Luchia giggling absent mindidly as she

slipped into the change room._God Is that women trying to kill me with blushing _thought Kaitou(and he's stillllllll blushing,dumbbutt)A slim

dark haired woman entered the store.Kaitou turned white,_Oh crap.Not the crazy slut mom with the tazer_.Sure enough, a little dark haired girl

in a pink dress clung to the woman.

_Flashback_

_Kaitou sat on the deck a book in hand.Who knew President Bush was such a pervert?thought Kaitou getting back to his book.He heard his _

_stomach growl.Dude's gotta eat.He headed over to the snack bar.Only a little girl stood in line.She held two icecreams in hand.Kaitou walked_

_up to order knocking the girl to the ground."WAHHHH!!!!!!"She turned to Kaitou."My mom has a tazer!"she yelled sticking out her _

_toungue."Whatever squirt"muttered Kaitou as he ordered.A slim dark haired woman walked over."Celeste sweetie,were's the icecream?"she _

_asked her voice sickeningly sweet.Celeste cried fake tears her pudgy hands kneding her eyes."The spiky haired dude knocked me down_

_and I dropped the Icecream!" she whined."I'll take care of him"whispered the woman seductivily running her hand down Kaitou's_

_chest."OI,Get off me woman!"groaned Kaitou."Name's Wanita,remember it you'll be screaming it later"she whispered throwing her arms_

_around his neck,Kaitou was about to protest when she whispered in his ear,"I get layed or you get knocked out"she whispered pressing the tazer to his neck.Kaitou saw a crowd of fan girls coming_

_by."See ya!"he yelled before diving into the crowd.He saw the woman shriek In frustration before dissapearing to molest another guy._

_End Flashback_

Kaitou shivered in disgust turnng from white to blue._She is one phsyco bitch._She was headed this way!He looked around befor diving into a

pile of bras.She walked by him heading or the cargos._Phew.That was pretty close._She was coming back!_God really hates me dosen't _

_he._Kaitou shot out of the bras(pervert!)and jumpd into one of the Changing rooms(uh-oh).

WITH LUCHIA

"Gahhh. hate my chest sometimes,It's to big."muttered Luchia barely fitting into the C cup._The curse of being a_

_mermaid.You get mermaid boobs _thought Luchia.She heard a loud thump behind her.She spun around coming face to face with

Kaitou."KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"she screamed.Kaitou pressed a hand to her mouth."If I let

you go you have to promise to to scream ok?"whispered Kaitou.Luchia nodded her eyes trembling.As soon as he let her go Luchia turned

red."What are you doing in here you pervert!!!!!"whispered Luchia loudly her ears turning pink.Luchia crossed her arms over her

chest._AIIIEEE!!!Kaitou?Me?In a change room!GAKKK!!It's way to early in the relationship for that!!!_thought Luchia holding her reddining

cheeks(her _face_ cheeks you pervs!!).Kaitou sweatdropped as he saw Luchia making random faces.He started to chuckle which slowly turned

into full on laughing."Huh?"asked Luchia blinking innocently.Still laughing a bit Kaitou laughed,"You make the funniest faces when your

thinking,so kawai"he said patting her on the head.Luchia turned light pink._Just like old times.He would always call me cute or pat my head,I_

_guess he saves that all for Mikaru these days_ thought Luchia bitterly and without noticing one tear made It's way down her cheek.Kaitou stopped

laughing.He stared at Luchia in confusion._Whats up with her?One minute she's all angry than cute and now crying?I swear Is she pregnant or_

_something?She's sure got the hormones for It. _thought Kaitou.Luchia face was tense her eyebrows scrunched together obviously bothered."Luchia are you ok?"asked Kaitou

holding her cheek(not THAT cheek!!)."Kaitou do you remember anything from before you drowned in the ocean?"asked Luchia seriously her

eyes burning into him."Well no..."muttered Kaitou_Where Is this going?_ "Kaitou do you remember about,**us**.No one told you about because

the doctors say It's bad for your brain but I can't live like this Kaitou!!!"cried Luchia has tears cascaded down her pale cheeks."I can't live

knowing the man I love has forgotten all about me and has gone off with another woman!!!"yelled Luchia not even bothering to wipe away her

tears."It hurts...so..much"sobbed Luchia burying her face in her hands."Lu..chia"muttered Kaitou staring at the girl with wide eyes.Luchia

turned away from him collapsing on the carpet."I'm sorry."he said hugging her from behind.Luchia continued to cry hugging his warm chest to

her.She was crying for him,for her, and for her broken heart.

Authors Note:OK WOW.I think I'm going emo or something cause I keep adding crying into my fic or just a whole lot of angsty.I even bought

a kill me or love me T-shirt today to celebrate me emo-ness!HAIL THE EMOS!LOL.Ok for all the people who wantd me to update my

MAMOTTE!LOLLIPOP fic,"The Mountain of Love" well,I did!:D!!!If you don't like this chapter I promise the next chapter will be filled with jealosy,revelations,fluff and hopefully REVIEWS!!!!!!!

w/heart

Kagome-chan


End file.
